


The woods are lovely, dark and deep

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Тщательно проговаривая каждое слово, Джейми произносит голосом Гари Невилла с манкунианским акцентом: "Ливерпуль – лучший клуб в мире".
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Kudos: 3





	The woods are lovely, dark and deep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the woods are lovely, dark and deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179092) by [Anemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoi/pseuds/Anemoi). 



> Название - отсылка к стихотворению Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening Роберта Фроста.  
> Строчки в конце - перевод Александра Шаракшанэ

Джейми встречает его после семь — ноль в проклятой Барселоне. Гари выходит из отеля с нелепой синей спортивной сумкой через плечо, лицо бледное под резким флуоресцентным уличным освещением, точно такое же, как у самого Каррагера, застывшего возле тонкого, как ветка, фонаря. Их взгляды встречаются, но никто не отворачивается сразу, момент длится несколько бесконечно долгих секунд. Джейми думает, что нужно что-то сказать — _Мне жаль_ или _Просто не повезло_ — но вместо этого он безмолвно открывает рот, не может выдавить ни звука, пока Гари проходит мимо него. Джейми достаточно только повернуть голову, чтобы проводить взглядом чуть сгорбленную фигуру своего вечного соперника, ставшего бывшим только на словах, но он упрямо отворачивается и возвращается к дверям отеля. Вокруг все в какой-то тошнотворной мутной дымке, а ледяной воздух кондиционера в холле как будто пробуждает Джейми ото сна, пробуждает от угрюмого, тяжелого и обжигающего взгляда Гари Невилла.

***

Весь обратный перелет в Англию Джейми изнывает от жары. В салоне душно, даже лед в стакане с виски тает быстрее, превращая спиртное в разбавленную водой едкую дрянь. Каррагер с тоской глядит в иллюминатор, думает о грязных рваных облаках, свинцово-сером небе, о холодном дожде и бурных каналах в тысячах миль под ним. Он старается не думать о Гари Невилле.

После судорожного вздоха Джейми делает большой глоток, виски течет по гортани, но ожидаемого облегчения не наступает, наоборот, в груди будто скапливается влажный сгусток какого-то дерьма, а ладони вдруг делаются липкими.  
Черт, вместо того чтобы получить удовольствие от великолепного футбола «золотого трио», он заработал ноющую боль в затылке, сквозь которую продирается голос почему-то с манкунианским акцентом, перманентно гоняющий по кругу один и тот же отчаянный монолог из обрывков фраз короткого послематчевого интервью.

_Гари, мать твою, Невилл. Что ты забыл в моей голове?_

Джейми пихает шершавую ортопедическую подушку под голову и пытается уснуть, но голос никак не угомонится, только делается чуть тише, превращаясь в монотонный бубнеж. Джейми видит перед собой только глаза Гари, глубоко запавшие от недосыпа, обрамленные страшными синюшными кругами. Он уверен, что Гари встает задолго до восхода солнца, знает, что он делает чуть ли не по минутам, будто подглядел расписание в его ежедневнике. Чудо, если Гари хоть одно утро проводит как все нормальные люди, за кухонным столом, с тостами и кофе. Нет, завтрак отставлен в сторону, скорее всего, даже не приготовлен как следует — только чашка «нефти» без сахара и один кусок хлеба или засохшее печенье. Эмма стоит над душой, ругается, но Гари не слушает, а методично прорисовывает на планшете расстановку на игру, даже не вылезая из постели. Чудо, если он практикует испанский, стоя перед зеркалом в ванной, жестикулируя, как умалишенный, запинаясь на каждом слове и проклиная автора разговорника. Чудо, если он позволяет себе улыбнуться утром перед матчем, просто наудачу…

Джейми смотрит на разноцветные электрические огоньки, мерцающие на потолке салона. Они похожи на звезды, а горящая табличка «выход» мотивирует разбить иллюминатор и вдохнуть разряженный воздух, чтобы в голове хоть чуть-чуть посвежело. Мерзкое чувство где-то в груди не исчезает, голова слегка кружится, и только что выпитый виски не может быть тому виной… Бороться с этими непонятными ощущениями не хочется, да нихрена и не поможет. Ни-хре-на.

***

Джейми просыпается безбожно рано, и ладно бы от будильника, так нет же — солнце издевательски тычется прямо в лицо, заглядывая в комнату из здоровенной щели между занавесками. Каррагер ворочается сбоку на бок, пытаясь завернуться в простыню, но солнце все равно настойчиво лезет то в глаза, то в нос.

Но стоит только оторвать голову от подушки, пробуждение становится еще более отвратительным — болит голова. Болит как после гребаного мальчишника, в висках пульсирует, хотя Джейми вчера практически не пил, три стакана на два пальца не в счет. Шатаясь, он бредет в сторону ванной, привычно поворачивает направо, но натыкается мутным взглядом на стену.

Стена. Не ванная.

— Что?

Джейми произносит это вслух, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Он медленно окидывает взглядом комнату, а потом реальность будто выливает ему за шиворот стакан ледяной воды.

Это не его дом.

Он целую минуту стоит, осоловело моргая и разглядывая обои в мелкий нечеткий цветочек. Низ живота сводит от желания отлить, поэтому, невзирая на чувство страха, Джейми высовывается в коридор, ища глазами ванную. Или кого-нибудь, кто в состоянии объяснить всю эту чертовщину.

Мысли несутся со скоростью сто миль в час, но без толку, происходящее не становится понятнее ни на йоту. Он трясет головой, но ничего толкового из вчерашнего вечера вспомнить не может: заснул в самолете… вроде. Что-то пил, приехал домой — один или с кем-то? Черт, он должен вспомнить хоть что-нибудь.

Ванная оказывается практически напротив спальни. Болезненно щурясь от яркого света, Джейми делает несколько шагов до раковины и смотрит в зеркало, тут же забывая, зачем вообще шел в уборную.

Его тут же сковывает льдом — с головы до самых кончиков пальцев. Волосы на затылке встают дыбом, рот перекашивается немом крике.

Только это уже не его рот.

Джейми медленно поднимает разом потяжелевшую руку и касается стекла. Человек в зеркале повторяет за ним каждое движение — так же дергано и неуверенно.

— Гари Невилл? — спрашивает его отражение. В голосе — настоящий животный страх, ничем не прикрытая паника. Джейми в ужасе кричит и швыряет здоровенный кусок мыла в зеркало. Оно с громким звоном брызжет в разные стороны, но этот взрыв не может стереть из реальности тысячи отражений в осколках, не уничтожает правду — ведь это не он, не Джейми Каррагер, а… Гари Невилл.

***

— Повтори, — медленно произносит Стивен. Джейми вздыхает — шумно и натужно. Стивен взял трубку на шестом гудке, натянуто произнеся «Алло», на которое Джейми ответил «Стиви…», а последующее «Гари?» заставило его практически уронить телефон на скользкий кафель под ногами.

— Я думаю, что я в теле Гари.

Стивен молчит, и Джейми успевает не спеша сосчитать до пяти и обратно, пытаясь успокоится и собраться с мыслями. С чужими мыслями в чужой голове.

— Стиви?

— Карра, — говорит Стивен, и Джейми с ужасом понимает, что этот кретин пытается скрыть смех. — Прости! Извини. Если ты вообще Карра. Это точно не тупой розыгрыш, который вы двое на кой-то хрен придумали?

— Нет, — коротко говорит Джейми. Одно дело оказаться в ужасной ситуации (ужасном теле), но совсем другое, когда твой лучший друг тебе не верит, да еще и старается не заржать.

— Приятель, я понятия не имею, что тебе сказать, — говорит Стивен. Джейми почти что видит его, почесывающего затылок и ковыряющего ложкой утреннюю овсянку. — Постой…

Тихий судорожный вздох, потому что заранее известен вопрос, Джеррарду даже говорить ничего не нужно.

— Ты говорил с ним?

***

Гари отвечает не сразу. И даже не через десять секунд, и не через двадцать. Джейми успевает привыкнуть к монотонным гудкам, от которых почему-то начинают ныть зубы, и уже собирается сбросить звонок, как…

— Алло.

Странно слышать свой собственный голос — неважно, в каком контексте. Работая на телевидении, Джейми слышал его несчетное число раз, но, как правило, только при повторном просмотре записи. Теперь же этот голос продирается свозь помехи на телефонной линии, и это жутко нервирует.

— Гари? — неуверенно говорит он.

Возникает мучительная пауза. Джейми знает, что Гари сейчас переживает то же самое, что только что пришлось вынести ему –шок, ужас, панику. Затем приходит осознание и принятие неизбежного, и Гари тоже отчаянно желает проснуться от этого дикого сна.

— Да, — медленно произносит Гари и тут же добавляет: — Мать твою, какой кошмар. Я говорю с гребаным скаузским акцентом.

Джейми ничего не может с собой поделать и смеется. Творится какой-то пиздец, а этого придурка волнует только их вечный спор.

— Пошел ты, Невилл, — почти весело говорит он. Но тишина на другом конце провода не располагает к веселью, оглушает, будто звон огромного колокола. Джейми осекается и продолжает уже спокойнее:

— Невилл?

— Что?

Тщательно проговаривая каждое слово, Джейми произносит голосом Гари Невилла с манкунианским акцентом:

— Ливерпуль — лучший клуб в мире.

***

Телефон обжигает щеку, оставляя на коже отпечатки кнопок, а Джейми все никак не может повесить трубку, тяжело дыша в динамик, как после бега. После выразительного молчания он нанес отличный ответный удар, который Гари тут же парировал, после чего они добрых двадцать минут препирались, соревнуясь в остротах, стараясь побольнее уколоть — и все голосами друг друга.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает Гари, когда запас издевательств исчерпан.

— Я написал Филу, — Джейми устраивается на чужом диване и взгромождает ноги на здоровенную коробку с надписью «Осторожно, стекло!». Маленькая провокация, которую он видит чужими глазами.

— И?

— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь и не в состоянии давать интервью.

Гари опять молчит. Когда он затыкается, его многозначительное молчание начинает пугать.

— Они подумают, что избегаю журналистов из-за Барселоны.

От словесной пули с насечкой «Блауграна» Джейми вздрагивает, как от удара под дых.

— Я не подумал об этом. Если ты хочешь, я мог бы собрать пресс-конф…

— Нет, — резко прерывает его Гари, — не вздумай даже…

Джейми смотрит на пылинки, танцующие в солнечном свете, пробивающемся из-за неплотно задернутых штор. Ситуация дебильная донельзя, нелепая, невозможная. Абсурдная, как и то, что Джейми безропотно слушает, как Гари отчитывает его за «тупую идею».

— Все это дерьмо — только мое дело, — заканчивая тираду, говорит Гари. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил за меня. Это будет пиздеж чистой воды.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Джейми. — Какие у нас планы, точнее, у тебя?

Гари опять затихает, а потом вдруг разражается знакомым смехом, который со стороны звучит как кряканье утки.

— Я поеду в студию.

***

Он пишет текст для Гари за несколько часов: составляет красивые правильные предложения, разбирает ошибочную тактику Арсена Венгера и с особым удовольствием чихвостит Луи Ван Гала. Но все эти привычные манипуляции с терминами и вводными словами всего лишь мучительная подготовка к тому, как он будет смотреть себя по телевизору.

«Джейми Каррагер» с голубого экрана не очень похож на себя, говорит чуть медленнее и лицо слишком напряженное, но в целом Гари держится достойно. Не то, чтобы это действительно сложно — за годы работы они досконально изучили поведение друг друга… Каррагера не отпускает одна странная мысль — он ведь мог сделать то же самое для Гари.

_Эд что-нибудь заметил?_

Ответ приходит тут же, словно Гари сидел с телефоном в руках.

_Ни хрена он не заметил. Надо что-то делать с этим, ты блядски высокий._

Джейми фыркает, представляя, как Гарри спотыкается на ровном месте и врезается головой в дверные проемы, с трудом привыкая к своему новому росту.

После смски он позволяет себе сползти с дивана и двинуться на поиски самого большого зеркала. Тело слегка ноет от долгого лежания в неудобной позе, потому что Джейми весь день бездельничал, щелкая пультом, изредка прерываясь на перекус. 

Он останавливается в прихожей и смотрит на себя. На Гари. Джейми проснулся в растянутой футболке и боксерах, и ходил так весь день, не видя смысла переодеваться, ведь он даже из окна не выглядывал. Да и перспектива копаться в чужих вещах совсем не радовала, а наоборот, пугала, не говоря уже о попытке облегчиться с закрытыми глазами.

Человек в зеркале внимательно смотрит на него, морщина между бровями делается четче. С годами Гари явно стал шире в плечах, даже дурацкий длинный нос как-то уравновесился с чертами лица, которые тоже стали чуть мягче. Куда-то пропала привычная резкость движений, которая вне поля восхищала, а на газоне доводила просто до неконтролируемой злобы. Глаза все так же горят, но во всей фигуре бывшего защитника Юнайтед словно не хватает привычной четкости, весомости…

Джейми протягивает руку и кончиками пальцев обрисовывает линию челюсти прямо по холодному стеклу.

***

— Черт, какой долгий день… — тянет Гари. В трубке слышится какая-то возня, шум, а потом хлопок и шипение. Джейми смеется. Гари в своем репертуаре.

— Не заляпай мне диван. Как все прошло?

— Нормально, Эд был не в настроении. Потом я пошел в паб через дорогу, помнишь? Мы там обед иногда заказывали.

— «Вам как обычно?» — кривляется Джейми.

— Ага, как обычно. Ты когда последний раз там был? Тед сказал, что ты скучаешь по мне.

Голос Гарри невыносимо самодовольный. Джейми стонет при одной мысли о том, как этот гад упивается своим кратковременным превосходством. Черт бы побрал Теда, его длинный язык и ту лишнюю пинту пива после съемок.

— Меня нет всего пару месяцев, а ты уже жалуешься бармену, — смеется Гари, но смех получается какой-то нездоровый, будто он чем-то подавился.

— Не пару, а три с половиной. Три месяца и шестнадцать дней.

Черт, нужно быть полегче на поворотах, а то тормоза сейчас откажут…

Гари молчит слишком долго, поэтому Джейми самостоятельно прерывает тишину — его несет еще дальше, уже со страшной силой.

— Ты должен вернуться. Ты ведь тоже скучаешь.

Теперь уже они оба замолкают. Тиканье каминных часов похоже на грохот.

— Что дальше? — голос в трубке холодный и отстраненный. Джейми не может припомнить, когда он последний раз так разговаривал, и разговаривал ли вообще.

— Это должно закончиться, рано или поздно.

— Как думаешь, почему с нами случилось это дерьмо? — спрашивает Гари, больше для себя, нежели хочет действительно услышать ответ. Но что-то заставляет Джейми произнести вслух свои мысли. Он даже не уверен, что это выдает именно его мозг, потому что его собственная голова находится по ту сторону телефона. Голова Гари, язык Гари, голос Гари. И мысли Джейми. Абсурд.

— Я хотел быть там. Вместо тебя.

Гари громко кашляет, а потом сипло продолжает:

— Зачем?

Джейми ничего не говорит. Потому что он и так сказал уже слишком много.

***

Гарри просыпается от мягких солнечных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь шторы. Он встает, зевая и шатаясь, выходит из комнаты, поворачивает налево и оказывается в ванной. После вчерашнего долгого дня он даже не смог добраться до душа, только допил пиво и бессовестно вырубился на диване прямо в костюме, только пиджак снял. Надо бы раздеться…

Рассеянно потирая затекшее плечо, Гари вдруг понимает, что рубашки на нем нет. Он резко приходит в себя, уставившись в разбитое стекло на отражение, на сотни своих отражений. Своих.

Взгляд цепляется за записку, приклеенную поперек удержавшихся на месте кусков стекла. Гари долго смотрит на нее думая, что скоро матчи — уже в эти выходные. Матчи, которые нужно выигрывать. Выигрывать и уходить в раздевалку победителем. Для того, чтобы снова вернуться.

 _Ты сделаешь это._  
Он отдирает записку и переворачивает ее.  
 _Или увидимся на Sky._

Гарри смеется, сжимая листок в кулаке и качая головой, глядя на разбросанное повсюду стекло.

— Ты все еще веришь в меня, Каррагер? — говорит он в трубку. Джейми смеется на другом конце провода, и это настоящее облегчение, слышать знакомый смех, не исходящий из его собственных уст.

— Ваша ставка, Невилл?

— Я иду ва-банк, — говорит Гари и отдергивает занавеску, чтобы впустить солнце в темную комнату. Небо пронзительно голубое, на нем нет ни единого облака, свет дерет глаза.

_Или увидимся на Sky._

_Лес чуден в снежной пелене,  
Но нас в другой ждут стороне,  
И на покой не скоро мне,  
И на покой не скоро мне._


End file.
